This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2002-107300 field Apr. 10, 2002.
The present invention relates to a puncturing needle guide, an ultrasonic probe, and an ultrasound imaging system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a puncturing needle guide required for performing biopsy using a puncturing needle, an ultrasonic probe including the puncturing needle guide, and an ultrasound imaging system including the ultrasonic probe.
When biopsy is performed on a patient""s intracorporeal tissue, a puncturing needle is penetrated at the sight of a real-time tomographic image of a lesion. The real-time tomographic image is produced through ultrasound imaging or the like. An ultrasound imaging system includes an ultrasonic probe that transmits ultrasonic waves to an object and receives echoes of the ultrasonic waves, and an image production unit that produces an image on the basis of the echoes.
For penetrating the puncturing needle, a puncturing needle guide is attached to the ultrasonic probe. The puncturing needle guide has a through hole, that is, a guide hole through which the puncturing needle is passed. The direction of penetration is determined with the direction of a center axis of the guide hole.
A transvaginal probe is one type of ultrasonic probe. The transvaginal probe is generally a rod-like probe having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof. The puncturing needle guide to be attached to the probe for use has one guide hole.
For transvaginal imaging or penetration, since the puncturing needle guide has only one guide hole, penetration is possible in only one direction. Therefore, if a target direction disagrees with the penetration-enabled direction, penetration is impossible to do.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to realize a puncturing needle guide that enables penetration in a plurality of directions, an ultrasonic probe having the puncturing needle guide, and an ultrasound imaging system having the ultrasonic probe.
(1) According to one aspect of the present invention that attempts to solve the aforesaid problem, there is provided a puncturing needle guide having: a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at the other end thereof and through the puncturing needle can be passed; a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another; and an attachment that is formed along an edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof, and that enables attachment of the plate-like body to an ultrasonic probe.
According to the aspect of the present invention set forth in (1), a puncturing needle guide includes: a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at the other end thereof and through which the puncturing needle can be passed; a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another; an attachment that is formed along an edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof and that enables attachment of the plate-like body to an ultrasonic probe. Thus, a puncturing needle guide enabling penetration of the puncturing needle in a plurality of directions is realized.
Preferably, the attachment enables attachment of the plate-like body to a rod-like ultrasonic probe having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof so that the other end of the plate-like body and the ultrasound transmitting/receiving member of the ultrasonic probe will be located on the same side of the ultrasonic probe. In this case, the puncturing needle guide can be inserted into a body cavity together with the ultrasonic probe.
(2) According to another aspect of the present invention that attempts to solve the aforesaid problem, there is provided an ultrasonic probe including: a rod-like body having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof; a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a coupler that is formed alone an edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof and that couples the plate-like body to the rod-like body so that the other end of the plate-like body and the ultrasound transmitting/receiving member of the rod-like body will be located on the same side of the ultrasonic probe; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like member at the other end thereof and through which the puncturing needle can be passed; and a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another.
According to the aspect of the present invention set forth in (2), an ultrasonic probe includes: a rod-like body having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof; a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a coupler that is formed along en edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof and that couples the plate-like body to the rod-like body so that the other end of the plate-like body and the ultrasound transmitting/receiving member of the rod-like body will be located on the same side of the ultrasonic probe; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at the other end thereof and through which the puncturing needle can be passed; and a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another. Thus, an ultrasonic probe having a puncturing needle guide that enables penetration of a puncturing needle in a plurality of directions is realized.
(3) According to still another aspect of the present invention that attempts to solve the aforesaid problem, there is provided an ultrasound imaging system comprising an ultrasonic probe that transmits ultrasonic waves to an object and receives echoes of the ultrasonic waves, and an image producing means for producing an image on the basis of the received echoes. The ultrasonic probe includes: a rod-like body having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof; a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a coupler that is formed along an edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof and that couples the plate-like body to the rod-like body so that the other end of the plate-like body and the ultrasound transmitting/receiving member of the rod-like body will be located on the same side of the ultrasonic probe; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like member at the other end thereof and through which the puncturing needle can be passed; and a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another.
According to the aspect of the present invention set forth in (3), an ultrasound imaging system comprises an ultrasonic probe that transmits ultrasonic waves to an object and receives echoes of the ultrasonic waves, and an image producing means for producing an image on the basis of the received echoes. The ultrasonic probe includes: a rod-like body having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving member incorporated in the distal part thereof; a plate-like body whose width diminishes gradually from one end thereof to the other end thereof; a coupler that is formed along an edge of the plate-like body in a width direction thereof and that couples the plate-like body to the rod-like body so that the other end of the plate-like body and the ultrasound transmitting/receiving member of the rod-like body will be located on the same side of the ultrasonic probe; a plurality of holes which are formed in an end surface of the plate-like body at one end thereof and through which a puncturing needle can be passed; a single hole which is formed in an end surface of the plate-like member at the other end thereof and through which the puncturing needle can be passed; and a hollow that is formed as an internal space of the plate-like body and that allows the plurality of holes and the single hole to communicate with one another. Thus, an ultrasound imaging system including an ultrasonic probe that has a puncturing needle guide which enables penetration of a puncturing needle in a plurality of directions is realized.
Preferably, the plurality of holes is formed in a row in the end surface. This helps grasp a direction of penetration.
Preferably, the internal surfaces of the plurality of holes are metallic surfaces. In this case, the internal surfaces will not be damaged with the puncturing needle.
Preferably, the internal surface of the single hole is a metallic surface. In this case, the internal surface will not be damaged with the puncturing needle.
Preferably, the internal surface of the hollow is a metallic surface. In this case, the internal surface will not be damaged with the puncturing needle.
Therefore, the present invention makes it possible to realize a puncturing needle guide that enables penetration in a plurality of directions, an ultrasonic probe including the puncturing needle guide, and an ultrasound imaging system including the ultrasonic probe.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.